Mewtwo's Destiny
by THE-BUNNY-OF-EVIL
Summary: Mewtwo wandered the world, hoping to find his true destiny in life. It all seemed hopeless, that was, until he met someone who had a connection to his horrid past. Will his destiny be finally revealed to him? ENJOY AND REVIEW PLEASE! CHAPER 4 DONE! OMG!
1. The beginning

Mewtwo's Destiny

By: THE-BUNNY-OF-EVIL!!!!

Pokemon. A great species of creatures that live on earth with humans in harmony. Become friend or foe, these creatures live in many places of the four regions of Johto, Kanto, Sinnoh, and Hoenn.

However, on the rooftops of a small city, a strange shadowed creature roams the earth, searching for his meaning of life. He stared out at the full moon with wonder in his mind. None could tell of his emotions, but inside, his heart was desperately trying to find his destiny.

"Why is it that... I can't seem to find my destiny?..." Mewtwo muttered. His mind repeated that question over and over again like a broken record player. He needed to know the answer to the most wondered question that haunted his dreams and thoughts. He then disappeared into the night, hoping once again to find his destiny.

In another area, a girl no older than 17 also wondered why. Why, that is, that her father's destiny was to lose his life to create a pokemon. She stared at the plaque that read, "Here rests the souls of those who tried to create a new life.", then it listed the names of the Scientists of New Island. Her father's name was listed among the dead names. In her mind, memories flashed through her head.

_FLASHBACK!! (WEEEEEEEEEEE!)_

_**A girl, 8 years old, stared into a large test tube at small purple ball that floated inside of the water. Her nose was almost pressed against the glass from her amazement.**_

_**"Now, Manami, you don't want to get too close. You never know if the pokemon inside of that tube is large enough to break through." A scientist said with a smile. It was her father, Dr. Tamaki Reying.**_

_**"This is going to be a pokemon??" The little girl asked with major curiousity.**_

_**Her father nodded. He then looked around, noting that no one was around yet, and crouched down in front of Manami, cupping the side of his mouth with one hand, like he was telling her a deep secret. "And when I become rich and powerful, like my boss is, this pokemon will be yours." He whispered.**_

_**"Really??" Manami asked as her eyes lit up.**_

_**"That's right. But don't tell anyone, because it's a secret between you and me, ok?" He said with a smile.**_

_**Manami nodded and giggled with excitement.**_

_**Just then, Dr. Fuji's assistant walked by and looked down at Manami. She smiled at the small child. "This is your daughter, Dr. Tamaki?" she asked, turning to him.**_

_**He looked up and nodded. He then got up from the ground and looked down at Manami. "Her name is Manami. She was so interested in what I was doing here, she asked to come along. So, here she is." her father replied.**_

_**"Ah, I see. Well, Manami. We've been working on this Pokemon for a while and we haven't named it anything yet. This pokemon was made from a pokemon called Mew. Would you like to name it?" The assistant said, getting out a pen from her pocket and placing it lightly on the paper on her clipboard.**_

_**Manami nodded intensly, then looked again at the floating purple ball, thinking very hard about what to name the pokemon.**_

_**After a couple seconds, Manami said, "Mew..two. Mewtwo!" **_

_**The assistant wrote that down and smiled. "Thank you for helping." She said, then walked away toward Dr. Fuji.**_

_**Manami then looked back at the purple ball. "Yeah. Mewtwo!" Manami said with a large smile.**_

_END FLASHBACK!!_

Manami stared out at the blue sea, letting a tear escape from her eyes. It was just a while ago that she had received a message, saying her father was killed in the explosion of the Lab. Her mother had left the family years ago, so now Manami was alone. She began to shake in sadness.  
"Daddy..." Manami muttered, letting more tears fall down her face onto the ground. She then fell to her knees, covering her face with her hands, and cried. The waves of the sea furiously hit the side of the cliff where Manami was, almost reflecting her sadness.

To be continued...


	2. The voice

Chapter 2

By: THE-BUNNY-OF-EVIL!!!!

Mewtwo leaped from rooftop to rooftop, deep in his search for his destiny. Many things were going on that night in Virdian City. Raves, parties, late night pokemon battles, etc. This didn't interest Mewtwo, so he kept leaping by. That was, until, he heard the most loveliest voice he have ever heard. He stopped with wide eyes. The voice was underneath him, inside the building he was standing on. He then used his psychic abilities to see inside. He wanted to know who was singing.

Inside was Manami, dressed up for a show in front of the microphone singing. She had worked in that building for god knows how long as the houe singer. The song she was singing was tribute to her now dead father. That was what caught Mewtwo's attention. The sadness in her voice really shown in her song and that made something... hurt inside of him.

_**"Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face..**_

_**You told me how proud you were, but I walked away..**_

_**If only I knew what I know today..**_

_**Ooo...**_

_**I would hold you in my arms. I would take the pain away..**_

_**Thank you for all you've done. Forgive all your mistakes..**_

_**There's nothing I wouldn't do to hear your voice again..**_

_**Sometimes I wanna call you, but I know you won't be there...**_

_**I'm sorry for blaming you..**_

_**For everything I just couldn't do..**_

_**And I've hurt myself..**_

_**By hurting you..."**_

Inside, Manami was crying and her heart was hurting, but outside, she kept her emotions soft and subtle on her face. She kept seeing the memories of her and her father flash in her head as she sang. The audience was silent and listening intently at Manami's song.

As she sang, Mewtwo was also mesmorized by this girl's emotion and song. He sat down, still listening to the song, and let the emotion fill him.  
"What is this feeling?... Why is it that I feel this way?.." Mewtwo muttered, placing his hand over where his heart was. It was hurting, for some reason, and Mewtwo didn't know why. He felt like it was almost ripping in half slowly from it's sadness.

_**"Somedays, I feel broke inside, but I won't admit..**_

_**Sometimes, I just wanna hide cause it's you I miss..**_

_**And it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this..**_

_**Ooo...**_

_**Would you tell me I was wrong? Would you help me understand?..**_

_**Are you looking down upon me? Are you proud of who I am?..**_

_**There's nothing I wouldn't do to have just one more chance..**_

_**To look into your eyes and see you're looking back...**_

_**I'm sorry for blaming you..**_

_**For everything I just couldn't do..**_

_**And I've hurt myself.. Ohh..."**_

Mewtwo looked up at the moon, staring at it's beauty, trying to forget the pain in his heart. Alas, the pain stayed within his chest. He felt that what she was singing was her true feelings and memories. Was it pity that he was feeling? Compassion? Or was it...

_**"If I had just one more day..**_

_**I would tell how much that I missed you since you've been away..**_

_**Ohh, it's dangerous..**_

_**It's so out of line to try and turn back time...**_

_**I'm sorry for blaming you..**_

_**For everything I just couldn't do..**_

_**And I've hurt myself..**_

_**By hurting you..."**_

Manami finished her last note, letting a frail tear run down her cheek. The audience was in tears, but they clapped wildly. Manami took her bow and the curtains closed in front of her. She sighed and went to her dressing room to get ready to go home.

Mewtwo heard the song stop and the sounds of cheering in the building. The song was over. The pain in his heart slowly began to fade away as he realized the song ended. He, however, did not move from his spot and stared up at the moon. He felt something roll down his cheek and lifted his hand over what is was. It was wet and more of the wet drops kept coming down from his eyes. He stared in wonder on why they were coming out and what they were. He then stared back up at the moon, letting the wet drops flow, and let his mind wander.


	3. The first meeting

Chapter 3

By: THE-BUNNY-OF-EVIL!!!!

Manami stared at herself in the large mirror in her dressing room. Her makeup had faded slightly, making her sigh. She then grabbed a makeup remover towelette and began to wipe the makeup off of her face. As she looked into the mirror again, she saw her father lifting her into the air with her giggling her butt off. Manami shut her eyes tightly and scrubbed her face harder. She looked back up and saw only her reflection. She sighed again as she packed her things.

Manami was set and ready to go home as she walked out the back door of the building.

"Hey! See you later, okay Manami?" a voice called from the building.

Manami waved back and smiled. It was her friend who got her the job at the club. She then turned and rubbed her forehead. Same routine every night. Go to work, perform a couple songs, get the night's pay, leave. Over and over for the past month.

However, something didn't go as planned.

Inbetween the entrance of the alleyway and Manami stood three men, staring at Manami as if they were waiting for her to pass by them. Manami knew she was in trouble if she went by, so she kept her defense switchblade underneath her coat pocket as she walked toward the entrance where the men were.

They then pulled out pokeballs, causing Manami to freeze in her place. They threw them at the ground in front of her, making them open and reveal three Alakazams. Manami backed up slowly, the Alakazam's slowly following after her along with their masters, until she hit the brick wall that ended the alleyway.

"Leave me alone!" Manami yelled, getting out her switchblade.

The three just smirked and snapped thier fingers. The Alakazams then used their psychic abilites to then paralyze Manami and lift her into the air slightly off of her feet. She began to cry, feeling helpless. She also dropped her switchblade, making a small clang on the ground.

From above, Mewtwo looked down and saw the girl who sang the sad song. However, she was getting attacked by three men who looked like they were looking for fresh meat. He somehow grew angry that they would try to attack someone helpless, so he then jumped down behind the three with a very angry look in his eyes.

Manami then gasped and looked at the newcomer who had just jumped down from the rooftop. He was in shadow, so she really couldn't see him fully. The three men and the Alakazam's followed her eyes and glared at Mewtwo.

Mewtwo's eyes turned full blue, shining through the shadows he stood in, as he pointed at the three Alakazams and lifted them high into the air.

"What the devil?!" One guy said as Mewtwo tossed the three Alakazams into the brick wall roughly, knocking them out. Manami fell to the ground, no longer affected by the Alakazams' power.

Mewtwo then lifted the men high into the air, squeezing the air out of them. They began to choke, making Mewtwo smirk. He then tossed them to the other side of the street in the alleyway into a large grabage dump.

Manami got up a looked at the stranger who saved her. She brushed the dust off of her. "Thank you for saving my life..." Manami said as she looked up at him. He just stared back with emotionless eyes. Quickly, he then jumped up onto the rooftops and disappeared.

Manami watched as the stranger disappeared. Knowing his psychic powers, she knew he was a Pokemon. Hopefully, she would find him soon to thank him better. She then looked around and walked away to her house cautiously.  
Mewtwo sat on a rooftop, thinking on why he had the urge to help her like that. A human. Even though she had reached his heart and made his heart hurt, she was still a human, but... he felt like he needed to protect her...


	4. The dream

Chapter 4

By: THE-BUNNY-OF-EVIL!!!!

Within the darkness of Mewtwo's dream, a small speck of lightly glittered in the distance. Mewtwo flew towards it out of curiousity, reaching out to take it into his hands. However, it flew off before he could even touch it. He chased after it in attempts to capture it into his arms. It floated back and forth from side to side, escaping from each attempt Mewtwo made. Mewtwo flew faster at it until he finally caught up to it and wrapped his arms around it. The light then grew instantly brighter and slowly inveloped Mewtwo in light.

As the light faded away, he found himself atop a cliff next to the girl he saved. She faced away rom the cliff, but stood at the edge of the cliff as if a gust of wind would push her over. Mewtwo went wide eyed for a second at seeing the girl again.

Suddenly, the girl was forced back, as if she was pushed by an invisible person, and fell backwards off of the cliff. Mewtwo instantly jumped up and flew down after her, reaching his arms out to catch her. She reached back out for him, wet drops flying out of her eyes. As he grew close enough to reach her, light inveloped him once more.

He soon woke up on top of the roof tops once more, staring up at the new sunlit sky.

"That dream again..." Mewtwo muttered, watching a flock of Pidgeys sing as they flew by.

Manami soon woke up as well from the darkness of her dreams. Her eyes fluttered open as the sunlight of the new morning came into her room through her window. She sat up in bed, holding her pillow like a teddy bear, and looked at her clock. 7:00.

She yawned. "Too early..." She muttered before stretching. She then fell back on the bed. However, she couldn't get to sleep. All she could do was stare at the ceiling. She closed her eyes only to reopen them a minute later. She then sat up again, pulling the covers off of her. She got up and walked into her kitchen, instantly going to her fridge. Manami opened it and stared inside at the food available to her. "Milk. Eggs. Koolaid. Butter. Water. Grapes. Ham." Manami said. She then got out the milk and poured it into a cup that she also got out. She sipped it, then smiled. "Yup. Still good." Manami muttered. She then walked out into her very small balcony and leaned against the railing, looking up at the sky. She smiled a a small flock of Pidgey flew over her apartment.

They sang a happy song as they flew by. She then stood up straight and began to sing a song she was going to sing that night.

_"My heart is ready to beat!_

_I can feel the wind underneath my feet!_

_I'm gunna jump over the moon!_

_Hands in the air, waving up like a balloon!_

_I'm free as a bird!_

_Lost in the stars and waving down to earth!_

_Don't know where I'm gunna land.._

_But you gotta wobble up before you stand!_

_I'm soaring!_

_All alone and on my own!_

_I'm soaring!_

_And I know my heart will lead me home.."_

Mewtwo then looked towards a strange sound. He could hear it from where he was with ease. Out of a simple curiousity he gave in to, he leapt from roof top to roof top and followed the melody of the song. He then landed silently on an apartment building, finding the core of the music right underneath him. He then looked over the edge lightly to see the girl he saved last night singing.

'Strange... usually someone would be frightened and wouldn't want to even speak, none the less, sing.' Mewtwo thought to himself.

Manami smiled as she felt the beat play in her head. Her crush and the club's guitar player, Hitachii, played most of her songs when she performed, so she always imagined him playing along side her singing. She lightly began to dance on the small platform. She made sure not to spill her cup of milk as she danced merrily.

_"Just look in my eyes._

_Can't you see I'm not the same today?_

_I can see farther now!_

_I stepped off the edge. I'm making my own way!_

_Don't know where I'm gunna land.._

_But you gotta wobble up before you stand!_

_I'm soaring!_

_All alone and on my own!_

_I'm soaring!_

_And I know my heart will lead me home!"_

She laughed. She then walked back inside her home.

Mewtwo tilted his head to the side in confusion. He then sat on the rooftop, thinking about the song.

"I'm soaring..." Mewtwo repeated with wonder. The song was very good, he had to admit. He somehow had this gut feeling that as he came here, he felt like he did something right. However, it didn't faze him and he just shrugged it off.


End file.
